Love Is All You Need
by ProtoRevelation
Summary: The Doctor fears that he'll destroy Equestria if he does not handle his current problem: the TARDIS. A conflicted Doctor must choose between leaving .. or her.


_Dear Ms. Derpy Hooves,_

_I write this letter in my own spare time. You know me. Time is always of the essence. It's something I can't ignore. I can feel time. I can see it, and I can fathom any connection and outcome you'd want me to calculate. I have the potential to change history, and yet I don't. But something has made me think about time travel and what can happen if it is abused far too much. That something was you, Derpy._

_You enlightened me. You showed me love, tolerance, compassion… so many things that I wish I had truly embraced with the many other ponies we met. You were a beacon, and I am very thankful that I hailed it the day I crashed in this land. Ever since I stumbled you, my life has somehow never been the same… but now I fear that it will have to remain stagnant._

_You showed everything I wish I had, but I can never be who you are. I'm a monster, and I only do damage by using my power. And so, I've decided to leave. I'm going to the TARDIS, getting as far away from Equestria or any other world as I can, and going to sit there and let the TARDIS be. I won't damage any time stream, or endanger millions of lives. But most of all, I won't be able to hurt you, Derpy._

_To be perfectly honest, you were my everything. Every time I saw you, with your brilliant eyes and crazy remarks, I felt warmth in my heart. The feeling of sorrow and despair that had washed up over my life was somehow blotted out by your joy and optimism. I enjoyed every moment of it. You were, by far, the greatest and happiest assistant I had ever taken with me. But I can't let that happiness disappear. I could never live or do anything, knowing that you of all ponies would be damaged, no matter what I did._

_I know you probably hate me. I know you've probably torn up this letter, spat on its remains, and forgotten about me. And I just want to say… that I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I wish I could have said that I was going, but I'm not one for goodbyes… especially ones that I don't want to witness… ever. And I know you hate me, but I only want to say one thing._

_Derpy Hooves, I love you. And here's hoping that you live a life that will never endanger you. Goodbye, Ms. Hooves._

_Yours Truly, __The Doctor_

* * *

The TARDIS, once blue and fancy, almost seemed to take on a shade of gray, unlike any shade I had seen. It didn't look like a raincloud, my screwdriver, or… her coat. It was simply irreplaceable. Simply looking at its discolored state, I knew I was doing something right by taking this abomination of nature out of anypony's reach… and me along with it.

Nopony needed me anymore. My antics seemed to only bring disaster. And I couldn't help but think that if I stayed in Equestria any longer, I'd subject everypony I knew to horrors only I would be familiar with… and even then, I could only try.

I placed my hooves against the doors. I could feel the wood, the rain slowly dripping from its gray exterior onto the coat surrounding my limbs. While I didn't want to part with this world and take the TARDIS to its end, I knew it was the only thing that could fix my life… and hers as well.

I put my forehead up against the doors. I was combatting in my mind. _Was I doing this… was I really doing this? Yes, I have to. It's the only way. But maybe there's still a chance? No, it can't be changed… not now. It's something now one can fix… not even me._

"…Doctor…" I heard a whimper behind my flank. My forehead lifted itself from the drained wood, and I only feared what was to come. I turned my head to see… her. She only looked at me, her mouth trembling with sorrow and disbelief, and her face coated with her tears. I knew she didn't want this… but I never wanted to see her like this.

I quickly looked away in fear.

"Derpy…" I managed to whisper back, due to my unwillingness to even acknowledge this moment as a goodbye… even though it certainly began to feel like one, "… please… please… please leave me."

I didn't hear anything. Turning my head, I saw her again. But her brow seemed to lower, and I knew I simply couldn't leave this moment without truly conversing with her.

I swept my hooves off of the TARDIS doors, and let them swing down into the grass beneath me. Turning my eyes to her drenched expression, I could only begin to abhor the overwhelming feeling in my chest right now.

"I know that you don't like to be sad… I know. But I can't stay here. I can't stay anywhere. There's nothing I can do to redeem myself. You know that, Derpy. Leaving is the only way."

She lowered her head, her face still tilted up at me. Her despair only began to bring tears to my eyes, like rushing rivers of pain that had been long held back.

"Where I came from… my friends… they left me. Not because they wanted to… but because they had to. I couldn't live with the grief… the pain… the suffering. Leaving them was the only way to help them. They are all better. You can be too."

But the mare only picked her head and lowered her brow more. I braced myself for her hate.

"Look at what leaving them has done to you." She whimpered back, her words somehow piercing a spear through my heart.

The book of my life instantly hit writer's block. Those words… they had so much meaning… so much pertaining to them… and yet they were so simple… so common. How could that do something to me? It was usually a monster, a crisis… but now a phrase had literally frozen me. I did leave them. I did. And what did that do? For them… sorrow. For me… grief and pain. For once, I felt that Derpy had figured just what the question "Doctor who?" was truly asking.

In defeat, I lowered my sight to the grass below. There was no answer… no way to bring me back on top. And I noticed that, in that moment, I couldn't see or feel anything that concerned time and space… somehow, it was just Derpy and I.

I heard her tears begin to shed more, her cries beginning to sound… and I didn't wish to witness this ever. I galloped over to her and lifted her face up in front of mine.

"Please… don't cry." I whimpered back, my tears beginning to fall in sympathy for her emotional wounds.

Her cross-eyes simply stared back into mine, and she replied.

"Don't…" She began.

But only silence came after.

"Don't… what?" I reminded her.

She swallowed, though her weeping wasn't helping her catch her breath.

"Don't… don't leave."

And I broke. Her words only stabbed at me. I wanted to avoid saying goodbye… but I ended up screwing the whole plan up. But the choice lingered: go or stay? And it hurt me to even think about it. I reached my hooves around Derpy, and I began to let my tears flow from my eyes, as I buried my face into her shoulder. I soon felt her forelegs wrap around me, and the warm feeling was too much for me. It felt so bad to think of the question… but it felt so good to feel her arms around me in my darkest hour.

I raised my muzzle from her soaked shoulder, looked her back in the eyes, and stuttered to her,

"I'm s-sorry… for ev-everything. I... l-l-love you so much… but I know... it would hurt to k-keep you with me. If you stayed, I f-fear... that you would only k-know sorrow. And I don't want that... f-for the mare I love."

Her weeping seemed to slow, but I felt the sadness still bundled up inside of her.

"I know… I'm a horrible pony. And I know you don't really love me. I'm just living an illusion… a life I wish I had, but never will. I'm sorry it has to end this way, Derpy… but don't treat this as a goodbye… I hate goodbyes."

Her eyes seemed to flicker for a moment, almost as if asking: "Why?"

And I felt that, if my eyes flickered, they'd respond, "Because of a rose I left on a beach."

She seemed speechless, and I couldn't blame her. Her head kept lowering, as if the constant shower of rain were working to push her into the ground. As I began to let my hooves slip away from her body, I remember feeling like I had lost myself… as if my entire world seemed to lose all color… all life… all harmony. Nothing was right.

Grab, swoosh, boom! All in an instant.

Whatever had happened, I could only guess. I felt forelegs snatch me around the neck, felt my body suddenly become swindled away from my proposed interest of the TARDIS, and something get close to my face… incredibly close. And I found myself staring into the eyes of the mare I never wanted to leave.

"I…" she stuttered in a panic, "I… I need you… Doctor."

And her lips simply pressed against mine. It was a moment that I never would've expected to happen any other way. No rule or aspect of time or space could've told me that such a magnificent mare such as her would kiss me. I was in shock, but soon I realized just what had happened, and a sudden feeling of relaxation and subtle joy pumped through my heart. I could feel my forelegs drape around her neck as well, and embraced the moment.

When we released, I simply leaned my head against hers, and stared into her eyes.

As our gaze held and the rain fell around us, I felt something inside, and it manifested into the greatest words I had ever spoken in my life:

"The Beatles were right… love is all you need."

* * *

**Hello, everypony! Hope you liked this story. Literally made it an during the night. I couldn't sleep, so I just said, "Ah, screw it! I'm gonna write!"**

**Just to let those of you know... yes, I'm still doing Young Flier. My weekend has been busy, getting things for school and such. Though, I will admit that Skyrim has invaded my free time... and I got my first MLP shirt, so that's a plus (it's of Doctor Whooves... shocker!). For those of you who don't know what Young Glier is, it's a story I am currently writing... an MLP story, for that matter! If you liked this and wish t read a book that will be far longer then this, please check it out and review (though it's still being updated, read it anyways)!**

**This is my favorite couple. Ever. I'm not just speaking in terms of background ponies, or even MLP. This tops SonicxAmy on my favorite and best couples list. I just love these two, They can be so quirky and lovable when they're together, so I adore them. Like I said, they are the best couple I have ever seen (but that's my opinion. I fully respect everyone else's). This story is exactly all cheery and lovely like I said the relationship was, but I feel that this is what the trials of being in Equestria were like for the Doctor. He couldn't commit, because he knew he'd have to leave. I love this couple, and I feel this is where they both truly became a couple... just my interpretation.**

**So, tell me what you think! If you have questions, just PM me or post them in the review. And, by all means, please review! Read ya later!**


End file.
